THE GALLIFREYAN BOOK OF THE DEAD (UNFINISHED)
by Anna Brelin
Summary: This details about Gallifreyan religion and what the Gallifreyans believe religiously. Contains unfinished sections which are currently under construction but is mostly completed.


**THE GALLIFREYAN BOOK OF THE DEAD** :

(Includes information on Gallifreyan religion)

 **Author's Note** : Note that there are sections of this tutorial that are not yet finished. You will notice unfinished sections marked with N/A.

 **Intro** :

Ever since the age of The Galliphim, Gallifrey has had religion. Even before the first Gallifreyans ever came into existence their ancient ancestors, The Galliphim, and their later ancestors, The Nanterrians, worshiped the mighty gods and goddesses of The 4 Shradas of Shra Lunethra, The Ghost Lands.

The Gallifreyan Book Of The Dead consists of 12 scrolls, together making 9 region scrolls and 3 eternal scrolls. There is 1 region scroll for each of the 9 regions of Shra Lunethra, with exception to the 7th, 8th and 9th regions, which consist of both 1 region scroll and 1 eternal scroll. Shra Lunethra is known by The Gallifreyans and all of the indigenous races of Gallifrey, though it is known to have a different name among the different races of Gallifrey:

To The Gallifreyans of Inner Gallifrey and The Shoebogans of Outer Gallifrey, it is known as The Shra Lunethra or The Ghost Moon Lands.

To The Dragari of The Forest Realms, it is known as The Sria Eithra or The Other Moon Lands.

To The Naobi of The Water Realms and The Equacoyans of The Equatorial Lands, it is known as The Surlu Dalithra or The Howling Night Lands.

A forest in Southern Gallifrey known as The Night Forest is considered to be a very real natural representation of Shra Lunethra; a place where only the living should tread with great care and respect. The whole forest is considered to be sacred ground which is said to belong more to the dead then to the living.

It is for this reason that nothing must ever be taken out of The Night Forest without the permission of the ghosts, gods and goddesses that live there. If anything is taken out of this forest without permission, it is said that a horrible curse will befall the thief or thieves soon after, being either cursed with sickness or injury.

But for the really thinkable crimes, such as the destruction of a root hut or a root village by one's own hand, the punishment is often said to be death soon after. So sacred are these lands that even walking on it and taking pictures of it first needs permission from the ghosts that live there. The Night Forest is considered to be of great importance both religiously and spiritually.

 **The Energy Points:**

There is no darkness in Shra Lunethra - Just the Nine. Each region of Shra Lunethra has a member of the Nine, each which makes the attempt to influence you into doing things that you know you shouldn't and mustn't do.

They are the 9 evils which infect the regions of Shra Lunethra and each are encountered within each region they dwell in. Those seeking to make the Elixir of Immortality must first defeat the members of the Nine, as with each spirit plant that is used to make the elixir, one of the Nine guards it.

In other words, you have to earn it!

The Shra Lunethran religion has similarities to the Tibetan and Hindu religions.

On Gallifrey and in the beliefs of Shra Lunethra, demons are attached to feelings and particularly to negative ones. Each of the 9 regions of Shra Lunethra has a demon of emotion attached to it, with each of those demons protecting each of the spirit plants in each those regions which are used to create the fabled Elixir of Immortality.

 **The Earth or Terrafae Chakra (Survival)** – Blocked by Fear: Let your fears flow down the creek. ( **Kelsael is the Gallifreyan Demon of Fear and is the hardest one of all the Nine to overcome. Fear is a primal feeling that all living creatures possess and one of the worst emotions in the world to tame and overcome. The name Kelsael (Kel-sae-ill) is derived from the Gallifreyan word for fear but this same word also means 'to kill the sail'. When wanting to leave or to set out on one's own, this is said to block the person from leaving or sailing away, hence the meaning.**

 **The guiding lantern held by the Gallifreyan God of Death is named after the Demon of Fear. But even the Gallifreyan God of Death knows that fear can also be used to shield and protect those that are afflicted by it, thus deflecting it back to the source of the fear like a shield, thus fighting fear with fear. It is difficult to determine how to properly fight such an emotion, thus it takes time and patience to tame and overcome it.)**

You know that fear can be a super power that makes you run faster and fight harder and jump higher than ever in your life and it is you and you alone that can use that power against an enemy, whatever that enemy may or may not be to you. Harness that fear and focus it on what you want to destroy - be it fear of death or hate or blame or grief or whatever it might be. You need a sense of security given back to you. You need to know that you are safe and that you will never again be harmed by any outside influence.

 **The Water Chakra or Aquacis Chakra (Pleasure)** – Blocked by Guilt – Blame is a weapon of Guilt: Release all blame and guilt within you. Forgive yourself. ( **Jasafaer is the Gallifreyan Demon of Guilt and fortunately one of the easiest of the Nine to tame and overcome. The name Jasafaer (Jas-sah-fay-ar) is derived from the Gallifreyan word for guilt but this same word also means 'to ill haunt'. Unlike most of the demons belonging to the Nine, guilt is easily rectified by simply not feeling guilty of anything unless you absolutely have to due to your own conscience. Though there are times when things you have done will try to let you down and make you feel bad. But they are just shadows of the past that need not bare presence in the now).**

You may feel a need to blame someone for your own guilt, but that is something you cannot do (and won't), especially if it involves someone that you love and care about, but that blame that you wish to impose upon the other is **NOT** their blame, but your own. Learn to forgive yourself.

 **The Fire Chakra or the Flaeardae Chakra (Willpower)** – Blocked by Shame: Release all the letdowns and disappointments in yourself. Accept and love all aspects of who you are, even your own mistakes. ( **Sighearthia is the Demon of Shame and is yet another one of the Nine that is difficult to tame and overcome. The name Sighearthia (sigh-hearth-thia) is derived from the Gallifreyan word for shame but this same word also means 'to ill suffer or to ill torment'. Meditate on what makes you ashamed and then renounce it** ).

You are disappointed in yourself for letting it happen, but you must accept that these things will happen, even when you don't want them to. Do not be ashamed of it, but don't let it consume you and poison your thoughts. You know that you must protect yourself and your own, no matter what may say otherwise. Protect your own, even if it means going where you should never go. You must protect yourself and your own. Know mercy and know that it is good.

 **The Heart Chakra or The Sanctum (Love)** – Blocked by Grief – Pain is a weapon of Grief: Lay all your grief out in front of you. ( **Calsardaen** **is the Gallifreyan Demon of Grief. The name Calsardaen (cal-sar-day-in) is derived from the Gallifreyan word for grief but this same word also means 'to grieve aimlessly'. Grief like all other negative influences, are poison to the hearts and mind of the one afflicted by it** ).

Release all your sadness and loss. Love is a form of energy that swirls all around you. It is still inside your heart(s) waiting to be reborn in the form of new love. Let the pain flow. Having a strong bond of love and affection with your partner is said to help ease grief, fear and a host of other negative feelings. Trust in you and your partner and believe that you will survive to see another day.

 **The Peace or Tranquil Chakra (Forgiveness)** – Blocked by Hate ( **Lael is the Gallifreyan Demon of Hate and is one of the hardest demons to overcome. The name Lael (Lae-ill) itself is derived from the Gallifreyan word for lie, but this same word also means 'to lay ill in the hearts' thus it festers and boils up, becoming a poison to the one afflicted by it).** – Bitterness is a weapon of Hate: Let go of all hate and malice against others. Hate can easily be kept at bay and even destroyed completely when you learn to accept that they know not what they do and that they are children who have yet to learn. When learning to control this chakra, you learn to find inner-peace, harmony and tranquility within yourself and all around you.

'Forgive us of our trespasses, as we forgive those who trespass against us.'

 **Note** : The names of the rest of the Nine are strangely missing from the scrolls. It is unclear if these demons actually existed or are merely part of the legends and myths of Shra Lunethra. Regardless, lessons are learned in each of the 9 regions which go about making a better you.

 **The Chakra of Contentment (Humility)** – Blocked by Want - Greed is a weapon of Want: Learn to be content with the way things are and live in the present. Accept the present circumstance and restrain yourself. Ask for nothing less than what you have now and wish for better when it is earned. You must learn restraint and control the urge to want for nothing.

 **The Sound Chakra or The (Truth)** – Blocked by Denial: Release all denial and lies that you tell yourself.

You cannot lie about your own nature. You must accept that you are who you are. You must learn to love yourself as well as others. Know compassion and know that it is good.

 **The Light Chakra or The Radiance (Insight)** – Blocked by Illusion – Ignorance is a weapon of Illusion: Release all physical and mental illusions of death and of the 4 elements. Know that the elements are one in the same, 4 parts of the same whole. Know that time and space are inseparable, for one can not exist without the other and vice versa.

The greatest illusion of this world is the illusion of separation. Things you think are separate and different are actually one in the same – as the wisdom of the Great Divinium once said: This world is a collective consciousness, a source of pure light and energy that influences everyone and everything that lives within it. Everything is connected. Even the separation of the four elements is an illusion. If you open your mind, you will see that all the elements are one, four parts of the same whole. Even metal is just a part of Earth that has been purified and refined.

 **The Thought Chakra or The High Prana (Pure Cosmic Energy)** – Blocked by Earthly Attachment: Earn complete control and awareness of your thoughts and actions. Meditate on what attaches you to this world.

Rely on your family, friends and even your lover to help you find your true self. Open yourself to external cosmic energy and allow the lessons to be learned to enter your mind. Immortality is achieved through the lessons you learn throughout your various lives. If you play your cards right, you will earn immortality and complete control of your senses. Elevated senses allow you to know that you are immortal and that you are totally aware of what goes on in and around you.

Immortals normally do not need to eat much of anything, but drink is essential. It is one reason why Time Lords don't eat much because they only need to eat when they have to. Note that death is never stopped completely and that you will see death in some form or another throughout your immortal existence. These are things that you learn as you go from one existence to another. But even as an immortal, you still obtain a fear of the unknown, a fear of uncertainty. But that is how one learns the true nature of the world and of the universe itself.

Note that even immortals will face their fears at some point in their lives and that they must combat their fears with courage and bravery. Learn that death is essential in order to be completely renewed.

 **The 9 Realities Of Shra Lunethra** :

Just as there are 9 corners of the universe, 9 regions of Shra Lunethra and 9 chakras of Gallifrey, there are also 9 realities of Shra Lunethra or more rather 9 realities that exist parallel to one another and are usually only accessible mentally and spiritually. But with the use of cross-universal technology and/or voidship technology, it allows anyone or anything to physically enter and exist within these normally physically inaccessible realities.

The first 3 realities are the Realities of The Physical or the universe itself, where we all exist physically, mentally and spiritually. These realities are accessible with or without cross-universal technology.

The 4th reality is the Reality of Time, also accessible physically with the use of time traveling spaceships and by creatures who can traverse and live within the space/time vortex without any use of a spaceship or capsule.

The 5th Reality is said to be the Reality of Shra Lunethra or the Spirit World itself. Though on Earth, the 5th dimension is said to be known as Heaven. It is said that time in this reality works differently than it does in the realities that lie bellow it. In this reality, a single day will last a thousand years. According to the Gallifreyans, this reality is only physically accessible to a few gifted Gallifreyans of legend who claim to have physically entered this reality at some point or another.

The 6th, 7th and 8th realities are the Realities of Dreams or the Dreamspace. According to the Gallifreyans, these are the realities that we go to when we dream. There is a lower dream reality (6th) and middle dream reality (7th) and a higher dream reality (8th). Normal, common place humans normally only have access to the lower dream reality (6th) but a few humans throughout history have claimed to have reached the middle and even the higher dream reality through mental and spiritual training. According to the Gallifreyans, they are physical places that are normally only accessible mentally and spiritually.

But with the use of cross-universal and/or Voidship technology, these realities become physically accessible. And like in the case of the 5th reality, various beings, creatures and plants are born and live in these realities.

However, according to the Gallifreyans, time doesn't exist in these realities except in the form of the river of time, which starts in the 4th reality and flows upwards through the 5th, 6th and 7th realities before ultimately stopping and flowing back downwards just underneath the 8th reality. That is why the higher dream reality or the 8th reality is also known as 'the reality above time' as it exists above where the river of time flows.

However, the river of time flows just underneath the 8th reality, allowing the beings, creatures and plants that are born and live in the 8th reality to tap into its energy, causing the plants that live there to glow with bioluminescence. It is always night in the 8th reality, thus the plants give light and warmth to what would normally be a dark place.

According to the Gallifreyans, The 9th reality is the Void or the dark space between the universes. Here time doesn't exist in any way, shape or form. The Void, like one large ocean, is mostly a barren and empty dark space. However, there are some places in the Void where life flourishes, usually life co-mingling with life from other universes. Voidships traverse the 9th reality, as do the beings known as The Eternals who travel in ships within it. The place known as Enlightenment and The Howling Halls also exist in the Void. Other creatures, plants and beings from other universes are often seen here. Again, this reality is physically accessible through the use of cross-universal technology and Voidship technology. Creatures and beings from the Void have access to the lower realities through tears or holes in space.

 **Tibet - Gallifrey On Earth** :

It has long been known by fans of the Dr. Who show of the Time Lord's attraction to Tibet. There are several reasons why so many Gallifreyans are attracted to Tibet, but the most well-known reasons are that their religious structure, government structure and most especially their culture and lifestyle share so many similarities to that of Gallifrey and the Gallifreyan people.

The best examples of how life is lived on Gallifrey can be found in observing Tibetan lifestyle and culture. The main Gallifreyan religious structure bares close similarities to the Hindu and Buddhist religions, much like the religious structure of Tibet.

Gallifreyan culture and lifestyle bares similarities to that of what is practiced in Tibet as well. This is why so many Time Lords are attracted to Tibet when visiting Earth, since it is the one place on Earth that reminds them of their home world.

 **Author's Note** : The Doctor's mother's parents, also Gallifreyans, we're also attracted to this part of Earth when they left Gallifrey long ago. This is also where The Doctor's mother, Verityuea (aka. Verity) was born to her parents, who lived in Tibet till Verity was taken back to Gallifrey by her Gallifreyan husband, the Doctor's father, Aerswil, who had visited Tibet briefly and fell in love with her. Although Aerswil was one of the richest members in Gallifreyan society and was of the Gallifreyan hierarchy, he had an arrogant, stubborn streak running through him and he often did things his own way instead of following too many rules (remind you of anyone?). Being of a rich, aristocratic Gallifreyan family, it gave him the means to be an avid pioneer explorer and adventure-seeker.

Verityuea, the Doctor's mother, was an Earth-born Gallifreyan, born and raised in Tibet, taught by her wealthy aristocratic parents the language, lifestyle, customs and writing of the Gallifreyans. Verityuea was an attractive, highly intelligent Gallifreyan who knew several languages, including the Tibetan language.

Aerswil and Verityuea would later be blessed with their first born, Brax, then later with The Doctor, then their 1st daughter, Auralynn, then another son, Aaovalas, then their youngest, a daughter named Seolaura. Seolaura was particularly special, since she bared a special kind of sight that very few Gallifreyans were in possession of. ( **SEE** The Life And Times of The Doctor later this year for details.)

 **The Exclusion of Rassilon and Omega** :

There is no mention of Rassilon or Omega anywhere in the book or the scrolls themselves. The reason for this has never been entirely clear, not even to The Gallifreyans. It is said that the Gallifreyan Book of The Dead was written thousands if not millions of years prior to the births of Rassilon and Omega. Only the gods and goddesses of the four Shradas of Shra Lunethra are mentioned in the books and the scrolls along with all the spirit plants, all the scribes, all the chants such as the one known as The Dying as well as all the rules and instructions on how to do every single Shra Lunethra ritual from every single version of Shra Lunethra, such as the when, why and how.

Recent claims estimate that The Gallifreyan Book Of The Dead is said to be collectively roughly around 2.5 billion years old, give or take a few million years, making it one of the oldest if not the oldest book and writings in Ancient Galliphim and Gallifreyan history. Even now, in modern Gallifreyan times, Rassilon and Omega remain excluded in every way from the Gallifreyan Book Of The Dead, often seen as being more prominent historical figures in life instead of in death.

 **The History of Shra Lunethra** :

Nobody, not even The Gallifreyans themselves know who exactly wrote The Gallifreyan Book Of The Dead or even know exactly when it was written, other than a few obscure hints buried inside the book and writings themselves, which are suggesting that it was written by later Galliphim era scribes or early Nanterrian scribes who observed the earliest versions of The Shra Lunethra rituals roughly 2.5 billion years ago, making it one of the oldest known if not the oldest known book and writings still intact and still in existence to this day. This is claimed to make The Gallifreyan Book Of The Dead older then The Book Of The Old Time, The Book Of The Stone, The Book Of The Dark Time, The Dark Scrolls and even The Ancient And Worshipful Law Of Gallifrey.

The 1 billion years of Time Lord history also includes the later history of their later ancestors, the Nanterrians, but does not include evolutionary history, which is rooted in a place long prior to the beginning of Time Lord history.

Even since the creation of The Shra Lunethra scrolls, 79% of Gallifreyans believe in the teachings of The Gallifreyan Book Of The Dead and the religion of Shra Lunethra, which also includes the religion of Harmonism, while the other 21% believe in certain tribal and miscellaneous religions that are either unrelated or indirectly related to The Shra Lunethra, such as the Aurathae religion. However, some subcultures of that 21% believe in hybrid sub-religions, which are a combination of two related religions.

Those families of the aristocratic hierarchy (including the Doctor's family) are almost entirely taught and raised under the religions of Shra Lunethra and Harmonism.

The sub-religion which combines some aspects of the Shra Lunethra and some aspects of the Aurathae religion is a well-known and widely followed sub-religion among some of the subcultures. In present-time, there is a total of 73 base religions and over 227 branching sub-religions on Gallifrey, including hybrid religions and hybrid sub-religions, which are a mix of two or more religions or sub-religions.

 **The Religion of Shra Lunethra** :

There are 4 pantheons or Shradas of The Shra Lunethra as they are called, with two corners of regions of Shra Lunethra to each of them with exception to the 4th Shrada which has a 3rd region, which is the 9th region of Shra Lunethra. In The Gallifreyan Book Of The Dead, there is a complete, fully colored and detailed pictorial representation of Shra Lunethra. It displays every region, every spirit plant of each of those regions and every Shrada all laid out in a perfect circle, with everything in its proper place and everything with its proper name.

It also tells the reader the names of the regions, names of the spirit plants and the names of the Shradas, as well as every single god, goddess and spirit creature belonging to which regions and which Shradas.

It's easy to become awed and inspired by the sight of this picture when holding it in your own hand, seeing all its vibrant colors and details woven neatly throughout. But there is a great deal to learn from The Gallifreyan Book Of The Dead, including the Spirit Plant names. By all accounts, Shra Lunethra is seen as a thick and lush tropical paradise where many of the plants which make up its humid, tropical forest environment are bioluminescent and illuminate the whole of Shra Lunethra at night.

The Shra Lunethran religion or the religion of Shra Lunethra has an identifiable similarity to many of the far Eastern religions of Earth, particularly that of the Tibetan, Hindu and Buddhist religions. This is one reason so many Gallifreyan visitors are so attracted to Tibet on Earth since they are the closest religions similar to the religions and lifestyle back on Gallifrey. There are 12 deities for each of the Shradas or Pantheons of Shra Lunethra, with exception to the 4th Shrada which only has 9 deities.

The First Shrada (The Menti Celesti) - This Shrada has been mentioned in the Doctor Who novels, written only as The Menti Celesti. It is said to include the gods of Death, Pain, Time and a few others. This Shrada is for all the humanoid gods of Gallifrey.

The Second Shrada (The Mirradine or Mirradae Celesti) - This Shrada is for all the humanoid goddesses of Gallifrey, said to include among them, the goddesses of Love, Forgiveness and Fire.

The Mirradine (Mire-rah-dine, translated from the Gallifreyan word for mirror) or The Mirradae Celesti, is said to be where many of the most powerful deities of Shra Lunethra can be found.

The Gallifreyan goddess of forgiveness resides in this Shada, as does her son even though by rights he belongs in the Imarda Celesti.

The Third Shrada (The Dranani Celesti) - This Shrada is for all the animal or creature gods and goddesses of Gallifrey, said to include among them the gods and/or goddesses of Knowledge, Play and Mischief.

The Fourth Shrada (The Imarda Celesti or The Shrada of The Immortal Scribes) - This Shrada is for all the immortal scribes of Shra Lunethra who according to legend are the writers of the Gallifreyan Book of The Dead and of The Shra Lunethra scrolls.

They are not necessarily deities per say, but some are known for being the immortal children of some of the deities in the three other Shradas, children chosen by their parents to be immortal scribes or the writers of the knowledge of Shra Lunethra and with the power of passing judgement for their parents. Some of these scribes are closer to being demigods and demigoddesses then actual proper gods and goddesses like their parents.

 **The Gallifreyan Religions** :

 **The Common Religions** \- Includes the Shra Lunethra religion (The worship of nature and life), The Aurathae religion (The worship of the suns and the moons) and the Harmonism religion (The worship of balance and harmony). All three are widely popular religions on Gallifrey.

 **Common Sub-Religions (Sub-Culture religions)** \- Various combinations of the three most common religions on Gallifrey are found in this category.

The combination of The Shra Lunethra religion and The Harmonism religion, The Shrala Harminium religion (The worship of the balance and order of nature and life) lies in this category. Other well-known hybrid sub-religions which are a mix of a common religion with a less known religion are also found in this category.

 **Uncommon Hybrid Religions** \- Various less known hybrid religions and hybrid sub-religions are found in this category.

 **Tribal Religions** \- Various tribal religions, most of them based on something of nature, of life or of both, can be found in this category. Ancient tribal religions can also be found here.

 **Extinct Religions** \- Religions such as the Pythia religion, which involved the worshiping of the Pythia, vanished when they were overthrown at the end of The Dark Time of Ancient Gallifrey. Various other extinct religions were once also in existence, some of which are no longer followed in their original form.

However, among the sub-religions and tribal religions there remains some bits and pieces from these ancient and long lost religions, though very few of those involve bits and pieces of the Pythia religion. But even the Pythiahood (or the Pythia) themselves had their own small group if female deities in which they worshiped; a few of these deities of which were absorbed into other sub-culture and tribal religions of Gallifrey which are still being followed to this day.

 **The Spirit Plants of Shra Lunethra** :

Each region or corner of Shra Lunethra has one spirit plant in it which only grows in the region that it belongs to. In one of the rituals of Shra Lunethra, you must gather all 9 plants in order to gain immortality, heightened physical and mental abilities, heightened knowledge, and a heightened spiritual existence as well as certain powers that only those who perform this ritual or are resurrected in the Shra Lunethran way can achieve.

Please note that these plants are actual native plants of Gallifrey that had been chosen to be the spirit plants of Shra Lunethra by whom ever wrote the Shra Lunethra scrolls. Also, the effects of these plants individually are only temporary thus must continue to be consumed in order to maintain the heightened abilities. The names of each of the 9 spirit plants of Shra Lunethra are as followed:

The First Region: **Ene'Saethl** (aka. **Heartbright** ) - The Violet Bicolor Blossom of The Daenithalum family is used to clean and purify the blood and to remove any and all toxins and/or poisons from the body and blood. Any sickness, affliction and/or illness of the blood are also removed by the consumption of this plant. The whole plant with exception to its roots is often dried, grounded and then mixed into warm water or warm tyrrn milk to make a brew that when consumed is used to cure one who has been poisoned in some way. When finely mixed in water, it can also be given as an injection for an almost immediate effect and also help add in bringing down one's fever. It also strengthens the heart(s) and prevents it from deteriorating from poisoning, old age or sicknesses and/or illnesses of the heart(s).

The plant when consumed will also give immunity to any and all types of poisons, venom and toxins after once been effected by the toxin, poison or venom, like when earning immunity from bee venom or when given immunity to a neurotoxin, acting like an anti-venom in some terms. The whole plant, without being dried and/or grounded often brewed in hot water to make a special vitamin-rich, mineral-rich tea which is used to cleanse the blood and ward off sickness and age.

The Second Region: **Srae'Lirha** (aka. **Burnspire** ) - The Grockle Root, a member of the Calitaelia family, is used to heighten and refine strength. The leaves of the plant can be eaten in fresh salads or chewed raw, strengthening the bones and giving who ever eats of the plant he ability to lift things much heavier than they could normally lift. This also gives them the ability to jump down or fall from extremely high places which would normally injure or even kill them. The roots of the Grockle Root plant are often harvested, dried and made into a native Gallifreyan alcoholic brew called Grockle Wine, which is much like a mix of red wine and root beer and the brew itself carries on a strange and rich crimson-brown color.

The Third Region: **Ghse'Eolntae** (aka. **Wisdomleaf** ) - The Gallifreyan Alusan Root Plant, a member of the Madevinia family, is used to heighten and strengthen memory. The leaves can be eaten or chewed raw, which release a chemical into the system which allows the one eating it to remember everything they learn, see, say, touch and hear in every fine detail without any harm or sensory overload to befall them if consumed in small doses.

Even trivial, obscure things, which would normally be overlooked and forgotten quickly, will be remembered in every detail. Alone, the effects from consuming the plant are temporary, taking about 12 hours to pass through before you'd have to consume more to maintain it, otherwise, they will return to the default or normal memory ability.

Small amounts are normally consumed as it is a very powerful chemical and could cause the mind to go into overdrive if not careful. Out of all the spirit plants, this one is the most infamous when it comes to consumption as it is not only a powerful herb, but also a powerful and intoxicating drug, often an abused drug. An overdose of this drug causes the consumer to twitch, talk fast and uncontrollably shake, as well as see powerful and vivid hallucinations.

It is said that the Pythia or the Pythiahood often dabbled into the potential of this plant, using its power to help them aid in their predictions and visions. The old followers of the Pythia, the Sisterhood of Karn, also still make use of a sub-species native to Karn but of the same family known as Heavenshard (Yhsei'Fdnolae) along with their other methods to help aid in their visions and predictions. The roots are often dried, grounded and refined to make the hallucinogenic drug which has heavy hallucinogenic effects.

Quite often, Gallifreyans are arrested for overuse of this drug. The plant itself is illegal to grow domestically and commercially without permission via. Domestic license and/or commercial license. Waterspell (Yaeni'Klnsea) is another said spirit plant normally given as an antidote to the effects of the drug, mainly used to calm the consumer down.

The Fourth Region: **Raeni'Dalaeu** (aka. **Lightsprite** ) - The roots of The Gallifreyan Fire Root Plant of the Calitaelia family are used to heighten reflexes and speed. The brew made from the dried roots and the dried aerial parts strengthens the muscles and gives them a very wide range of flexibility. It also prevents the muscles from being affected by fatigue or pain from long periods of time. The raw and dried skin or dried bark of the root can be used externally when rubbed on the skin or placed in a warm compress in a certain spot to calm muscle spasms and muscle aches as well as muscle fatigue. With the consumer given added muscular flexibility, they are able to jump extremely high, higher than they could normally achieve.

The Fifth Region: **Flaya'Radiana** (aka. **Spiritspark** ) - According to The Gallifreyan Book Of The Dead, The Lungbarrian Crimson Comet Fern, a member of the Licrialia family or Banyan Fern family, is said to bring spirit fire or spirit energy into the body and mind of whoever eats of its fruit or drinks of its flowers. Lungbarrian Crimson Comet Fern is an herb which is quite often used to gain or add energy for intimate or mental exertion, so if you eat of its fruit or brew the flowers of the actual plant into a drink, it will give you a spark or a rush of energy which then you can use to exert physically or mentally. This of course includes using the extra energy for love making or sex (SEE The Yaun-Kriyaerota or The Maithunerota Scrolls later in the year for details).

The energy from the drink can also be used to fuel mental exertion such as when having a psychic battle or some other type of mental exertion. In the minds of every Gallifreyan there is a type of energy known as Autron Energy, which is used to fuel things such as mental exertion or their psychic abilities. Though quite often Gallifreyans don't need help in the case of love making or sex, the help is there for them to use never the less when needed. TARDISes also make use of Autron Energy as an alternative power source (SEE The Human's Guide To Time Lord Anatomy for details).

The Sixth Region: **Veoa'Laethi** (aka. **Windchaser** ) - The Golden Starfan Flower of the Daenithalum family is used to heighten, clarify, strengthen and sharpen the hearing. The petals are dried, grounded and mixed with other herbs in very warm (but not hot) water. The mixture is then poured into the ears, which will completely restore hearing to those who are nearly deaf or are already deaf, permanently fixing their hearing and preventing it from ever being lost again. The same mixture without the extra herbs can temporally heighten, clarify, strengthen and sharpen healthy hearing, the effects usually lasting up to 72 hours.

The roots of the plant, when dried and then consumed (eaten like licorice) by one who still has hearing will cause their hearing to be sharpened and heightened tenfold, allowing them to hear sounds from miles away from its source for a temporary period of time. Of course, the roots must continue to be consumed occasionally to maintain that level of hearing, though this only applies to those who consume the roots alone. Only for those who complete the ritual of gathering all the spirit plants is it said to become permanent in healthy hearing.

The Seventh Region: **Tael'Eheo** (aka. **Dreamshade** ) - Hades' Nightflyer is a type of carnivorous flowering nightshade native to Gallifrey. It is of the Volocnoss family or Gallifreyan vine and climbing plant family. They plant is often used to clarify and heighten sight and, along with other herbs, is also used to cure blindness. Its roots are often harvested, dried, grounded and then mixed into tyrrn milk to make a brew which is used by seers and soothsayers to boost their ability to conjure up visions and prophecies of the past, present and future as well as other visions, dreams and hallucinations. Thus the name of Dreamshade originates from this use.

The Gallifreyan goddess of dreams and visions, Pythiola, was one of the goddesses that the Pythia or the Pythiahood worshiped. All the Pythia priestesses, a dozen in all, ruling Gallifrey together along with their apprentices, worshiped Pythiola along with four other goddesses and spirit creatures that were associated with prophecy, dreams and visions. Pythiola was said to dwell or reside in the seventh region of Shra Lunethra, the region where Dreamshade grows and originates from.

Ancient Gallifreyan legends even tell of how Pythiola got into a fight with Amadrata, the Gallifreyan god of knowledge and wisdom and that the blood they spilled between them mixed together on the ground to create the first Dreamshade. It is true that this was a popular plant used by the Pythiahood when they were in existence, its roots often dried and burned as incense to help aid them in the making of visions and prophecies along with other methods they used. This plant aided in the Pythiahood holding power and rule over Gallifrey during the Time of The Stone and The Dark Time of Gallifrey. Fortunately, this plant and its uses are no longer associated with this point in Gallifreyan history.

The Eighth Region: **Zeoa'Ginji** (aka. **Starpyre** ) - The Gallifreyan Gingko Plant or Sleeping Root, family unknown, is used to rejuvenate the body and the spirit. Despite having part of the word 'Gingko' in its name, it does not look nothing like a Gingko Tree on Earth nor does it have the same herbal qualities as Gingko on Earth. It is often the roots of the plant that are used as a powerful sleeping drug or for those who suffer from insomnia, helping them fall asleep and stay asleep.

Depending on the dosage consumed, one will stay asleep for minutes, hours or days at a time. It allows the body to rest and relax, relieving the strain and stiffness of the muscles and the straining of the eyes and limbs, letting one to rest or sleep calmly without any feelings of pain or fatigue. This is also considered a narcotic drug, though not as infamous or as potent as Ghsa'Eolntae or Wisdomleaf is. Overdose of this plant can cause one to go into a coma, but fortunately it doesn't leave any permanent damage from being in a coma. Depending on the strength of the dosage however, it is known though not often to give one a mild headache after you wake which goes away after a few minutes.

The Ninth Region: **Yaeni'Klnsea** (aka. **Waterspell** ) - The yellow, crimson-spotted Gallifreyan Weeping Tree Flower, a member of the Verdiskaliad family, is used to clear and calm the mind. The flower of the plant is used to quiet and clarify the mind, allowing the mind to think and sense clearly. It is often used to clear up and clarify the mind of those who are drunk, allowing them to reclaim their normality. The leaves of this flower are often eaten raw in salads and provide a multitude of vitamins and minerals for a healthy and well balanced body, mind and spirit.

These flowers are known to live on the branches of trees that are half submerged in water, of. Though they are able to live anywhere on almost every tree branch, it is normally take as sign that a source of water is nearby. This plant is used as an antidote to the drugs produced from Wisdomleaf, another spirit plant of Shra Lunethra. However, in the case of the drugs produced from Starpyre, the effects of this plant often strengthen the effects of the drugs hence it's best not to put the two plants in the same mixture.

 **The Chants, Mantras, Songs and Hymns of Shra Lunethra** :

Many chants, songs and hymns of Shra Lunethra can be found in the Shra Lunethra Scrolls, though some are more well-known and more often spoken than others. These chants, songs and hymns are often used as teaching tools, relaying stories, tales, legends and beliefs of Shra Lunethra. Some are even used as weapons that, according to their beliefs, ward off darkness, destruction and evil or as a way of bringing in happiness, joy and goodness into one's lives. Some of the most well-known chants, songs and hymns are listed below:

 **The Chant Of The Life Giver/The Birthing Chant** \- Believers in Shra Lunethra often chanted this in order to ask the gods and goddesses, both humanoid and creature to allow a child to be born into the world safely and healthy. The chant is said to help in childbirth as well as protect the one giving birth (for as you should know, both the male and the female Time Lord can conceive and give birth). SEE The Human's Guide To Time Lord Anatomy for details.

 **The Dying Chant** \- Gallifreyans that believe in Shra Lunethra will often sing this chant during a total eclipse of Gallifrey's suns in order to call the suns back from Shra Lunethra. The story behind this chant is about a mortal Gallifreyan that is taken to Shra Lunethra and then returns to the mortal world months later, now immortal and with heightened abilities.

However, the chant itself is basically a set of three different verses, each with a specific purpose. All three are sung in Old High Gallifreyan or in the language of whoever is singing it. Though they will sing this during a total solar eclipse, they will also sing it to one who is leaving or departing to somewhere, may it be someplace in the living world or in the world of spirit. The chant comes in three parts:

1\. The first of the three verses (sung before the departure) speaks of morning the departure, wishing the departed well and safe passage as they move through each of the 9 regions of Shra Lunethra.

2\. The second of the three verses (sung during the departure) talks about what the departed may and/or will experience as they move through each of the 9 regions of Shra Lunethra, then goes about calling back the departed to the mortal world or rather aiding and helping them back to the mortal world.

3\. The third of the three verses (sung at the end of the departure or after the departed return) then goes about praising the departed and thanking them for their return and for returning to the mortal world.

According to the story behind the chant, it is said that the Gallifreyan in question, name unknown, was swept into a river by a great flood and was then carried in the waves to the other side of the river to Shra Lunethra, barely alive but living. After a long and relentless search, the family of the Gallifreyan gave him up for loss. Nine months later, the Gallifreyan had suddenly reappeared, only this time he was immortal and with heightened physical and mental abilities as well as with special powers that allowed him to manipulate and travel through space and time.

According to a similar legend, this Gallifreyan, now immortal and with heightened physical and mental abilities and with special powers in time and space, was said to have been Rassilon at a younger age, possibly in his first or second regeneration, who was noted on several occasions as being considered the first true Time Lord on record. Though Time Lords are extremely long lived they are not immortal. Though there have been instances in history where a few special Time Lords have lived for thousands, even millions of years.

Though how long a Time Lord or Gallifreyan can live remains one of the greatest questions in Gallifreyan mortality, for no Time Lord or Gallifreyan has lived long enough to find out for sure how long. Despite the fact that Time Lords (Gallifreyans) have the ability to regenerate, they still acknowledge their mortality and are still considered mortal for the most part, able to still die from a number of things, including the inability to regenerate.

The oldest living Time Lord known on record lived as a Gallifreyan mountain monk high up in the Cadonflood Mountain Range (name unknown) and was said to have lived for a total 3,548,739 years before ultimately dying. Though some Gallifreyans have boosted the idea that Time Lords or Gallifreyans can't die, at least not of old age (though recently in the last episode of The 11th Doctor 'Time Of The Doctor', it has been proven that at least the individual lives in a Gallifreyan's life cycle can die of old age after hundreds of years in the same form or body).

This is true in a sense, since their minds (consciousness, souls) can be saved and stored in the Matrix. So if they were ever to return, they can just pop their minds (consciousness, souls) into a Rassilon Loom or Biological Loom and come back to life.

Author's Note: Personally, I don't want to even think about The Doctor dying, but as he has said in the past, "Everything has its time and everything dies..." which seems to be even true for Time Lords.

Some Gallifreyans believe that whenever the suns are in a total eclipse, the suns are taken to Shra Lunethra, passing through the 9 regions of Shra Lunethra before returning to the physical, mortal world and back to the Gallifrey's sky again. The Dying chant is a little bit before, during and a little bit after the total eclipse. The chant not only calls the suns back to the physical, mortal world, it also praises them and thanks them for returning and for bringing light back to Gallifrey.

 **The Passing Chant** \- Often at funerals on Gallifrey, it is said to give the spirit of the departed loved one the ability to pass into the realm of Shra Lunethra safely. It also introduces the spirit of the departed loved one to those who dwell in Shra Lunethra. This chant comes in two parts:

1\. The first of two verses (sung during the funeral) would give instructions to the spirit of the departed loved one on how to get to Shra Lunetha.

2\. The second of two verses (sung after the funeral) would include the name of the departed loved one, the names of their parents, the age of the one departed and what part of Gallifrey the departed are from along with words of farewell and sorrow of their passing.

A list of the good and bad thing that the departed had done in life will trail behind this chant, unique to each passing loved one. This allows judgement to be passed onto the spirit of the departed which will also help choose its (the spirit's) rightful place in Shra Lunethra. Those spirits of loved ones that are pure of heart(s) will often be given special placements and abilities in Shra Lunethra where other spirits will be given the usual placement and abilities that all spirits that enter Shra Lunethra are given.

 **The Permission Chant** \- This chant is sung by mortals who wish to come to or enter Shra Lunethra in order to be given permission to pass through or enter Shra Lunethra. The Permission Ritual accompanies this chant which both must be performed together in order to gain permission from the spirits that live in Shra Lunethra as well as those from the Shradas that live in Shra Lunethra. The one who performs this ritual and sings the chant correctly are allowed passage into and through Shra Lunethra for 9 days (or 1 day for each of the 9 region).

 **The Carrier Chant** \- This is more like a hymn, which needs to be repeated whilst carrying sacred objects to a different location. When one needs to stop chanting, another takes over where the other stopped, until the object is brought to its new location.

 **The Chant Of The Gathering/The Gathering Chant** \- This chant is sung in order to gather spirits in celebration of new life or new happiness, such as in celebration of a new birth or a newly wedded couple. There are two different versions of this chant hence the two different spellings of the name. The Gathering Chant is to gather spirits in celebration of new life, happiness and to give luck, whereas The Chant of The Gathering is sing by Gallifreyan soldiers to gather up spirits in order to ask for their strength and powers to help them fight in battle or war as well as to protect them as they fight.

 **The Hymn Of Faithful Company/The Hymn Of Friends** \- This hymn is sung during native Gallifreyan festivals such as Otherstide, Flayrustide and Fallstide. It is sung in celebration of life, food and good company. Often sung at night whilst siting and singing around a fire and clapping to the beat of the music. This hymn also gathers and invites spirits to join in on the celebration and singing. It is one of the oldest native Gallifreyan hymns known.

 **The Hymn Of The Life Weaver/Hymn Of Alubalada** \- This hymn is sung in honor of Alubalada, Gallifreyan Goddess of Life (via. Loom born) and Fate. She is also known as The Life Weaver, the one who weaves a new (Loom) life and determines the fate of that life. She is also The Lady of The Loom Web, which is represented in the Loom webs (which are used by the Looms to weave new infant Loom-born Gallifreyans) found inside The Looms of both types.

The Looms are associated with Alubalada, which are said to be the tool she uses to weave or 'bore' her son and daughter who were said to be the very first Loom born to ever exist on Gallifrey. This hymn is sung by believers in Shra Lunethra to help Loom borns be born from the Loom safely and healthy. It is also sung to ask Alubalada to help birth the new life from the Loom and not let it parish.

 **The Hymn Of Warding Sickness** \- This hymn is sung to ward off illness and sickness, asking the spirits and those others involved to spare the sick Gallifreyan from death. It is said that singing this to the sick loved one will help them get better faster.

 **The Song Of The Spirit Shepard/The Song of Lyrpylisathral** \- This song is sung in honor of Lyrpylisathral or the Spirit Shepard, the Gallifreyan god of Mourning and Sorrow. He stands at the gate of Lyrshurdin, the gate that leads into Shra Lunethra. This god appears as a dark shrouded figure, similar in appearance to Death. The Gallifryans who follow the beliefs of Shra Lunethra will sometimes dress up as this god for a short time after the departed loved one's death in the belief of that when taking on the appearance of this god, they can somehow trick the spirit of the departed loved one to come back to the mortal world, thinking that the gate to Shra Lunethra lied there.

Lyrpylisathral is an ancient figure also known as Balzthra. He takes over at the gate of Shra Lunethra after the great Spirit Serpent (which appears as a great serpent with large feathered bird wings) carries the spirit of the departed across the river on its back.

To those Gallifreyans who perform The Mourning Ritual, as it is called, it is said that they need the kiss of another loved one who has also had intimate relations with the one departed in order to help ease the sorrow and help call back the spirit of the departed loved one. Why this is so is not entirely clear, but the possible answer is that with the combined affection of both parties being shared between them, this is said to help call back the spirit of the departed loved one or to give peace and comfort to those who have lost their loved one.

 **The Song Of The Three Fishermen** \- This song is based on the Legend of The Three Fishermen, which talks about three brothers, children of the Gallifreyan goddess of the Thunderstorm. The legend talks of how the rain that falls is the water that is scooped up when fishing and then shaken off the fishing nets and how the thunder is the sound of the fishing nets being shaken. The lightening is said to be the fishing spears thrown by the three brothers into the water.

 **The Song Of The Vision Seeker** \- This song is sung in honor of Pythiola, the Gallifreyan goddess of Dreams and Visions. This song was originally sung by the Pythia or the Pythiahood in honor of this goddess, one of the 5 goddesses that were worshiped by the Pythia during their rule over Gallifrey.

 **The Rituals of Shra Lunethra** :

 **The Passing Ritual** \- N/A

 **The Mourning Ritual** \- N/A

 **The Permission Ritual** \- This Shra Lunethra ritual has been performed not only to appease the spirits and gain permission into sacred places, but to ask for protection from Bantithu, the demon-creature, with many said claims of being a protector as well as a vigil of the gods and goddesses that dwell in Shra Lunethra, the powerful and feared guardians at the gate to the realm of Shra Lunethra. However, there is no proof to this claim.

The ritual starts off with lighting candles and kneeling down on both knees in front of a pebble and rough gemstone circle with a Lundebathra set in the center of it. The one performing the ritual places a Shralunath Chant Book down in front of them (which have within it, various chants and hymns from the Gallifreyan Book of The Dead within it) and opens it, flipping to the chant or hymn needed to perform the ritual. The one performing the ritual then sings out a chant from the book in front of them in their native language. The chants and hymns in the book come in all the native languages of Gallifrey, including Shobogan.

There are nine candles set in a circle around the pebble and gemstone circle representing the 9 corners of the Universe as well as the 9 corners or regions of Shra Lunethra. A native Gallifreyan musical instrument known as a Pahriashra is used in this ritual, which is a brightly decorated instrument that looks like two maracas fused together at the ends of the handles. Holding it horizontally in the middle with one hand, one moves it like you would move a Chinese hand drum.

While rattling the instrument over the stone circle before them, one continues to recite in song verses from the chant book, swaying slowly forward and then back. It is said that the constant rhythmic rattling of the Pahriashra while performing the ritual not only summons the attention of the benevolent spirits and invite those spirits to the ritual, it also creates a barrier of protection around the one reciting the ritual, protecting them from any malevolent or mischievous spirit creatures that may interfere in the ritual.

Occasionally, the one performing the ritual will pick up a handful of sand or dry dirt lying next them and blow it out of their hand and over the Lundebathra in the center. The one reciting only stops briefly to flip the pages in the book and then continue. It takes only 5 minutes to complete the ritual, ending it on a clear reverberating note. The Lundebathra is then taken from the circle and hung in a tree near a sacred location along with other Lundebathras, which cannot be moved or taken away from the location without making use of another chant that will allow it to be taken away and moved elsewhere.

 **The Spirit Objects of Shra Lunethra** :

 **Lundebathra (aka. Spirit Gift Ring)** \- A Lundebathra or Spirit Gift Ring, looks like a Gallifreyan version of a dream catcher. The fine woven mesh within the ring (which is made from the young thin twigs or branches of Gallifreyan Willow that are spotted with moss and likens that have been bent and shaped into a rings or loops) is made of braided spider web (which is actual spider web from Cat-Spiders, native to Gallifrey).

Two inch long, elaborately woven white long grass tassels are spaced out about 3 inches apart going all the way around the outside edge of the loop. The ring itself is about 9 inches wide and almost teardrop-shaped. Each grass tassel has a little blue feather on the end of it which is securely held in place on the grass tassel by spider web, which is meticulously spun around the quill end of the feather.

Above the feather on the tassel there is a bit of animal bone with some Gallifreyan writing on it that has really small holes punched in it so that the fibers of the tassel can be elaborately woven into and through the bone, securing it in place. Above the bone there is a little flat, rough blue gemstone which has been glued onto the tassel with sap from a Mountain Stick-Root Plant. These tassels are elaborately made just for use in Lundebathras and in other types of Gallifreyan dream catchers.

The type of Gallifreyan dream catcher made is determined by the situation it is intended for. Some dream catchers are made to ward off evil intent, others are made to give blessings and luck, even fortune. Gallifreyan dream catchers come in various shapes, colors and sizes, with all the materials used in the making of them being organic and grown in nature.

 **Pahriashra**

 **Shralunath Chant Book**

 **Root Village** (aka. **Spirit Village** )

 **Spirit House**

 **Shralivas** (aka. **Spirit Keeping Vase** )

 **Ashing Bowl(s)** \- One of the best known methods is through a type of funeral known as an Ashing, when a loved one dies and is unable to regenerate, their body is burned in a pyre. Then their ashes are collected and placed in a vase known as a Shralivas (SEE above). The ashes are then evenly distributed into wide, shallow bowls known as Ashing Bowls which are then given to chosen individuals of the loved one's family. Those loved ones who were given the Ashing Bowls will then go down to the river's edge and toss the ashes into the wind over the water.

Legends say that after the ashes are tossed over the water, the spirit of the loved one is then carried over the river to Shra Lunethra on the back of Shralothia, the Winged Spirit Serpent, from one shore of the river to the other. From there on the spirit of the loved one will find a root village or spirit village to live in where there the spirit will live with other spirits who live there. Ashing bowls are shallow bowls of various sizes, patterns and colors.

There pattern and color is often dictated by the family member's chapter and primary House they belong to. For example, if the departed loved one is of a Prydonian Primary House, they would pattern the Ashing Bowl based around the elemental symbols associated with their Primary House, as well as the associated colors of that Primary House. (SEE Gallifreyan Elemental and Spiritual Symbolism for details).

 **Shradalin Spirit Lantern** \- N/A

 **The Sacred Spirit Places of Shra Lunethra** :

The Night Forest

Rassilon's Rampart

The Traveling Bridge

The Shralaen Ruins

Shralo's Spire

 **Gallifreyan Elemental and Spiritual Symbolism** :

N/A

 **The Gods and Goddesses of Shra Lunethra** :

The Menti Celesti – List of humanoid gods of The Menti Celesti are as follows: N/A

The Merrana Celesti - List of humanoid goddesses of The Merrana Celesti are as follows: N/A

The Dranani Celesti - List of animal gods and goddesses of the Dranani Celesti are as follows: N/A

The Immortal Scribes of Shra Lunethra – List of The Immortal Scribes are as follows: N/A

 **The Legends of Shra Lunethra** :

Legend Of The Three Fishermen

Legend Of The Traveling Bridge

Legend Of The First Immortal Scribe

Legend Of Luku and Abalithia

The Legend Of Bagi

The Legend Of Amadrata

The Legend Of Shralothia

The Legend Of The Wandering

 **The Scrolls of Shra Lunethra** :

1\. The Scroll of Luku

2\. The Scroll of Dathrinal

3\. The Scroll of Uenathu

4\. The Scroll of Calathia

5\. The Scroll of Lynshima

6\. The Scroll of Abalithia

7\. The Scroll of Amadrata (aka. Scroll of Eternal Knowledge and Wisdom)

"…and Amadrata looked into the Great Time Void with eager eyes, his eyes filling with the images of infinite suns and infinite worlds. He could see all of time and all of space and all of matter spread out before him. He could see all of the universe, every time and every space, swirling, moving, streaming and jostling about in a never ending cycle and flow of light and dark beyond, the never ending river of Time and Space – what was, what is, what will be and what must never be..." – The Scroll of Amadrata (looking into the Temporal Schism)

8\. The Scroll of Alubalada (aka. Scroll of The Life Weaver)

9\. The Scroll of Shralothia (aka. Scroll of Eternal Peace and Passing)

"Oh loved one now at peace, may you forever dwell in the paradise of Shra Lunethra. May your immortal spirit shine brightly and forever travel in Shra Lunethra, undimmed by death and despair. You are remembered by those you have left behind..." – The Scroll of Shralothia (Fragment)

10\. The Scroll of Ashril

11\. The Scroll of Pamitha

12\. The Scroll of Euotis (aka. Scroll of the Immortal Scroll Keeper)

13\. The Scroll of Saehorbaep (aka. The God of Pleasure, Love and Desire)

14\. The Scroll of Flaeahaebaed (aka. The Goddess of Fire)

15\. The Scroll of Laerashala (aka. The Goddess of Birth and Life)

16\. The Scroll of Haecadina (aka. The Goddess of Luck and Wishes)

17\. The Scroll of Arusanar (aka. the God of the Stars)

18\. The Scroll of Aurasar (aka. The God of Light)

19\. The Scroll of Luabathia (aka. The Goddess of Night)


End file.
